House of Talents
by savigirl5
Summary: Can the Anubis students survive summer school at Hollywood Artrs? What happens when old and new friends meet? Will anyone get jelous? what happens when they can't go back to England at the end of summer? Couples: Cabbie Fabina Peddie Jara Moy Amfie and you vote Bade or Bori?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is what happens when you stay up until 1:30 listening to the same song over again. I went to sleep and had the best dream which gave me an idea for a story. It says that it's a crossover but it will take a chapter or 2 to combine them so please be patient. Most of the songs are either covered or by Ariana Grande or Victoria Justice so if any of the songs you've heard by a different artist just keep calm there are some covers.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. **

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Class dismissed but don't forget to study for next weeks finals!" yelled Mr. Sweet, obviously it was end of term. Suddenly a flash a pink and blonde comes up, grabs my arm and drags me into the hall right beside a billboard.

"Amber what is it this time I need to go study with Fabian"

"You wont believe it. There is this competition for a summer vacation. If half of the house participates in this talent competition the whole house could win a free trip to California for the summer all expense paid"

"Wow Amber that's great I will participate now can I please go study?"

"Ouuuuu can I come?" she asked very well Amber-like. I gave her the you-study-really? Look and she just walked away. Now off to my study date with Fabian!

**Patricia's P.O.V. (After school)**

I looked around the house to make sure no one was there I silently went up to my room and closed the door. I started to sing a song and I heard footsteps walking away from my door. I immediately looked out and I saw a leather jacket going downstairs.

I ran into the kitchen to see none other than my boyfriend.

"Why were you snooping in my room?"

"Technically I was outside your room" he said as he shut the fridge door. He started to shake a bottle of whipped cream, I grabbed it out of his hand.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that your voice is as beautiful as you are" he said.

"Oh really thanks"

" I was thinking you should enter a song for the house competition you know the all expense paid summer trip"

"I'll think about it weasel" I said and went to go pull a favor from someone.

**Joy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Mick" I said as I walked up to my wonderful boyfriend.

"Hey Babe" he said back.

"So I was thinking that I should enter a song for that summer competition, do you think I should?"

"Yeah sure" he said as he started to bounce a ball on his leg.

"Do you want to help me pick it out?"

"You know music isn't my thing why don't you ask amber or a GIRL or something"

"Thanks for the help and support" I yelled as I walked away. We needed to have a girls meeting

**Mara's P.O.V.**

"Hey Mars" said Jerome.

"Hey, Do you wanna study with me?"

"I would rather you eat a chocolate covered croissant while we take a walk in the park"

"Sounds good to me" I get up and take his hand we start to walk and a cool breeze ran through my hair. My dress waved in the breeze and I took my sweater off and let go of Jerome's hand. I ran through the park twirling the breeze running through my hair singing. I stopped when I felt someone grab my hand and twist me into themselves.

"Hey Jerome I was thinking about entering that summer competition do you think I should"

"I think that you could do it by yourself and take us all to California for the summer"

"Maybe a kiss would help for support" I said and turned around. I put my arms on his neck and gave him a quick peck.

"Now lets go pick out what song your going to do" he said.

"I'll race you to the house Clarke"

"No way your can beat me Jaffary"

"Well see about that" I said and took off running.

**No one's P.O.V.**

**(everyone is having dinner)**

"So does anyone have plans for tonight?" Joy asked.

"Um me and Patricia are going to the movies" said Eddie.

"Anyone else?" everyone shook their heads.

"Um Patricia may I speak to you for a minute" Asked Joy. They both abruptly got up from the table and went into the foyer and shut the door.

"Yes Joy"

"Can you cancel on Eddie?" she blurted out.

"Why would you ask me to do that?"

"Because I need a couple days for all the girls to get together for something"

"Why can't I have one date with my boyfriend that can be normal?" she asked looking up.

"You can have plenty of dates with him if you just cancel on him this once"

"I'm trusting you with my relationship" she said and brushed shoulders while she ran back into the dinning room. She soon came back out with Eddie. From inside the foyer you could hear yelling. Then a door slamming then banging on that door then kicking then there was a loud yelling of fine then's.

Patricia came back into the dinning room. "Your going to fix this" she said as she pointed at Joy. She just sat there a second.

"NOW" Patricia said while she started to drag her out of the dinning room. After about 5 minutes they all came back, even Eddie, and sat down calmly.

"So all of the girls should meet me after dinner in my room" Joy said very quietly.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

I hate it when Joy drags me into stuff like that I'm know sitting at the dinner table trying to grab Eddie's hand. He keeps pulling away from me.

"Eddie please"

"No why don't you go hold Alfie's hand!" he yelled in my face. I got up from my chair and ran into my room. I slammed the door. A single tear fell from my cheek and then more and soon a stream of them started to trail down my face. I went into my closet and grabbed something that was from the back of it that only I knew about. I pulled a sweatshirt out of it. But not just any sweat shirt Eddie's. I pulled it over my head and sat down on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. Soon I heard a knock on the door.

"If you are Eddie or Joy go away" I said.

"Patricia please let me in" said Eddie.

"The door is unlocked smart one" he came in the room.

"Patricia I didn't mean it" he said as he closed the door. I closed my eyes and buried them in my knees. I felt the other side of the bed sink. He started to rub circles on my back.

"Then why did you say it" I said, the sound very muffled.

"Because I was mad"

"Why"

"Me and mom had a fight about something"

"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry"

"Well I mean I'm used to fighting about stuff with her just not about this topic"

"Eddie I'm there for you" I say as I have mascara running down my face.

"We were fighting about you Patricia"

"What!"

"Remember the video chat we had with her the other day, she doesn't want you to be my girlfriend. I can't lose you"

"You won't lose me I'm not going anywhere" I said and leaned in and kissed him. 3 seconds later Joy comes in.

"Perfect timing Joy"

"As always. Now you have to go say goodnight because she's mine for the rest of the week"

"Night Eddie"

"Night Yakker" he said and gave me a peck on the lips.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Joy took us all to her room.

"Why are we here Joy"

"Because I thought we could all enter the competition for the summer trip. We could all sing separate songs and then one together"

"Sounds good to me" Mara said.

"Fine" said Patricia.

"Oh come on Patricia we all know you have the best voice out of all of us. Oh and in totally" I said.

"Um I have a better idea then for me to do a song. Why not get Fabian to play the guitar and do a song because I don't sing" said Amber.

"That could work, I'll go get him" said Joy. She came back a minute later and yelled "NINA"

"Fine" I said getting up and going to the door.

"Fabian Rutter you'd better get up her-" was all I could say and then he shot up the stairs.

"Thank you" said Joy.

"So Amber doesn't want to sing so I was wondering if you would take her place" said Mara.

"For what?"

"The summer competition" we all said in a duh tone.

"Yeah sure"

"Lets pick out the songs" said Joy all excitedly. I ran over to the computer and started searching.

"I have a better idea. I know someone who has original songs that would make us win the competition for sure" I said

**That was a long chapter one I will be working on chapter two today. I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS FOR SONGS! Just because I have them already R&R**

**-Savigirl5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for all of you who favorite this story my email is like blowing up! I've decided that the couple will be bori, sorry for all of you Bade Lovers I Don't like either on better so I just thought that I would try Bori. Onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Cat's P.O.V.**

"Your phone is ringing Cat" Robbie said to me. The called ID was Nina I started to jump up and down.

"IT'S NINA"

"Well answer it"

**(Convo in bold)**

"**Hiya Nina"**

"**Hey Lil' Red"**

"**So are you calling for any particular reason" I asked.**

"**Maybe… Would you like to meet all of my friends this summer?"**

"**That would be awesome!"**

"**Well then you need to help us write 4 songs".**

"**Oh ok well I can give you 3 but hold on TORI".**

"**Wait Cat I'm getting my taco from Festus" she yelled back.**

"**Tell Festus to hurry your taco up" Tori came over there with her Taco.**

"**Tori it's Nina".**

"**Hey Neens" said Tori.**

"**So why don't you email me the songs and you and Tori can work on the song and then email me the songs please"**

"**K K" I said.**

"**Well I gotta go the warden is calling me"**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

"That settles that, Well lets go Amber he's doing his famous pin drop speech"

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Joy.

"Tomorrow we will pick out outfits I will pay for them" said Amber.

"Thanks Ambs!" we all said.

"I'll call Cat tomorrow so she can give the everything and tell me the tunes and stuff"

**Morning still Nina's P.O.V.**

I got up and went over to the computer to check my email all of the songs were on there. I was so excited tonight we would divide them up and then we get a weekend to practice then hopefully winning! I got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast.

"Hey Fabe's" I said when I walked in.

"Hey Neens" he said as looked up from his book.

"Have you picked out a song for the competition yet?"

"Yep and you'll love it"

"I'm sure I will"

**Skip to the concert**

"I have an announcement to make" said Mr. Sweet right before we went on. "We all had a 100 percent vote that the winner of the contest will be the house of she-shat" most of the people clapped.

One of the teachers I don't know stood up and pointed out that we hadn't gone. Mr. Sweet said it didn't matter.

**School the next day Nina's P.O.V.**

"**Students may I have your attention" said a voice over the intercom.**

"**We will be hosting another competition tonight. We found out that she-shat used microphones that changed their voice. If you entered the competition be ready to perform again tonight"**

Everyone started to jump up and down. Well everyone but she-shat.

**Skip again**

"Next up the Anubis students" Announced Mr. Sweet. "First will be Nina Martin"

I walked onto the stage in a pink dress with a black belt across the waist and some silver pumps. My hair was flat ironed and my bangs (Surprise also the outfits are on my profile) partially over my eye.

"Hi I will be singing a song called Put Your Hearts Up. My friend Cat Valentine wrote this and plenty of songs that we will be performing. I chose this song because after my parents passed away the world seemed to be falling apart for me and Cat helped me write this song. I hope you enjoy it"

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world**

You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)

Wish in a well shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king  
But if we put our heads together  
We can do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much you care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (yeah)

Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

I took a bow and left the stage.

"So how was I guys?"

"Amazing Nina now go get your other outfit on" said Amber as she rushed me into the bathroom with make-up hair stuff and my other dress and shoes.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

Nina just finished and I'm worried because I'm next. Mr. Sweet called me on the stage.

"This song is called it sure feels good at first I know the person who wrote it I hope you like it"

**Teach me to fall  
And I'll teach you to sing  
When life keeps stealing your melody  
Around your finger I'll be a string  
I will forget everything I know  
About love, I don't know, about love  
Sure feels good at first**

I'll learn to dance if you promise not to laugh  
And I'll end up in a cast  
From falling over  
And you can't get mad when some girl you think I have  
Puts a story in your head  
When I hardly know her so  
About love, I don't know, about love  
It sure feels good at first

Ooh, every spring has a honey bee that stings  
Some things can't change  
Ooh, every fire get too close and it reminds you  
Things can change in love  
But it sure feels good at first

For every heartbreak, there's a sermon to be said  
And this pastor in my head's preaching to the choir  
Don't get me wrong cause it's too soon to decide  
But this ain't my first rodeo when my heart's been roped and tied  
In love, I don't know, about love  
But it sure feels good at first

Ooh, every autumn colors come, that you've forgotten  
Some things can't change  
Ooh every frost some live on and some are lost  
So things can change in love  
But it sure feels good at first

Na na na na na, mmmmmm  
Na na na na na, mmmmmm

But it sure felt good at first

"Thank you" I said and scurried off the stage I quickly was shooed by Amber off to go sit in the audience. I guess the ending was a big surprise.

**Mara's P.O.V.**

As Fabian rushed off the stage Mr. Sweet called me onto the stage. My dark blue dress fanned out as I spun around my hair was curled and the soft ringlets fell on my face. I also had on a love necklace. I hoped I haven't bitten off more than I can chew. I walked out onstage.

"Hi I will be singing begging on your knees written by a friend of mine. I can connect to this song because someone cheated on me once I won't say names but here goes nothing"

**I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

_**[Chorus]**_**  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

_**[Chorus]**_****

(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I got off the stage right after I took a bow and Amber grabbed my hand and told me to get changed into a different outfit. The bathroom was reserved for us and it definitely looked like it.

**Joy's P.O.V.**

Mara just got off stage and I was really worried about my performance everyone did everything perfect and I don't want to mess it up. I was wearing a turquoise ruffle dress with leggings boots and a cute bracelet. My hair was put in a high pony tail and it was curled up in the back.

"Hi I'm Joy someone helped me write this song it's called grenade (Ariana's cover). Its about someone I loved who didn't love me back" I said and looked at Fabian. He didn't look at me at all at least I'm over that now.

**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live **

**Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give **

**Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss **

**Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? **

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash **

**You tossed it in the trash, you did **

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked **

**'Cause what you don't understand is **

**I'd catch a grenade for ya **

**Throw my hand on a blade for ya **

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya **

**You know I'd do anything for ya **

**I would go through all this pain **

**Take a bullet straight through my brain **

**Yes, I would die for you, baby **

**But you won't do the same **

**No, no, no, no **

**Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb **

**Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from **

**Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah **

**You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car **

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash **

**You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did **

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked **

**'Cause what you don't understand is **

**I'd catch a grenade for ya **

**Throw my hand on a blade for ya **

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya **

**You know I'd do anything for ya **

**I would go through all this pain **

**Take a bullet straight through my brain **

**Yes, I would die for ya, baby **

**But you won't do the same **

**If my body was on fire **

**Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames **

**You said you loved me, you're a liar **

**'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby **

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya **

**Throw my hand on a blade for ya **

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya **

**You know I'd do anything for ya **

**I would go through all this pain **

**Take a bullet straight through my brain **

**Yes, I would die for you, baby **

**But you won't do the same **

**No, you won't do the same **

**You wouldn't do the same **

**Ooh, you never do the same **

**No, no, no, no**

"Thanks for listening" I said and took a bow and left the stage. Amber grabbed me and took me into the bathroom to get me ready.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

As joy rushed off he stage Mr. Sweet called me out. I had my hair in 6 curls. Just on the tips I had 3 on each side. Each side of my hair was pulled back but the one where I had mini bangs was twisted back. My dress was purple and I wore gray ballet flats that had a bow on them.

"Hi I will be singing I love the way you lie, by a friend of mine the song means nothing I just love it. Well it does mean something to someone just not me."

**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
Don't know why I'm still surprised**

Even angels have there wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhhh  
I love the way you lie  
Ohh yeah

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hands  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Till these walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh I love the way you lie

"Thank you" I said as the curtains started to close. Nina came out looking just like me and Joy and Mara had the same hairstyle as us but there outfit was a white ruffled top with a pink skirt with a black belt at the waist. They also had on pink flats. Amber wore the same as Joy and Mara but to only to announce the song. She was in the middle of all of us when the curtains lifted she said we would be singing Pink Champagne. She walked away and we started to sing.

**Every day I'm grindin'  
I don't even get a weekend  
Been livin' my life  
In black and white, no sleeping  
So tonight we're gonna flip it  
Like in a New York minute  
We're gonna hail a cab  
And don't look back  
Once we get in it**

Lemme hear you say  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Can't keep it bottled up?  
Lemme hear you say  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Can't keep it bottled up?

Make it pop like Pink Champagne  
In the purple rain  
Gonna paint paint paint the city  
We're gonna show off all our pretty, pretty  
Pink champagne  
Let 'em know our names.  
Screamin' so loud  
'Til they'll hear us in LA  
We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne!

Don't need no guest list  
Everybody's invited  
I said "Even if you can't get in  
We'll dance outside it! "  
We're gonna make this bubble  
Carbonate some trouble  
When life gets flat  
Gotta take it back to another level

Lemme hear you say  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Can't keep it bottled up?  
Lemme hear you say  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Can't keep it bottled up?

Make it pop like Pink Champagne,  
In the purple rain  
Gonna paint, paint, paint the city  
We're gonna show off all our pretty, (pretty)  
Pink champagne  
Let 'em know our names  
Screamin' so loud,  
They'll hear us in LA  
We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne!

Make it pop like  
Make it pop like  
Make it pop like  
Oooh... Ooh... Ooh... Oh  
P-p-p-p-pink!

Make it pop like pink champagne,  
In the purple rain!  
We're gonna paint, paint, paint the city  
We're gonna show off all our pretty, (pretty)!  
Pink champagne!  
Let 'em know our names!  
Scream it so loud,  
They'll hear us in LA (Whoa!)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne! (Champagne!)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne! (Noooo!)  
We're poppin' like pink champagne!

We all ended where we started Me and Nina in front Joy and Mara in the back.

"PINK CHAMPANGE!" we all yelled. We walked off the stage.

Mr. Sweet came up and announced the winners "It was a really tough decision so the winner of the competition is…. Anubis House!"

We all screamed everyone from the house came up and Eddie spun me around in a circle just like everyone did to there girlfriends.

"I knew you could do it my purple rain"

"Thanks Eddie"

"I love you Patricia"

"I love you to Eddie" we said and shared a quick kiss. All of the boys carried us back to the house I went directly to my room to pack.

**Awww didn't you love the ending? Put it in your reviews if you have never heard of any of these songs make sure to check them out especially the ones by Ariana. Next chapter everyone will be in it R&R please!**

**-Savigirl5 **


End file.
